Memories
by KittyandSteve17
Summary: The team has been fighting. Not that big of a problem, right? Wrong. M for a lot, abuse, child rape, bullying, graphic murder, drug abuse, slums, and a lot more.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright." BalackCanary said, putting her hands on her hips, next to Zatara. "Today, we will doing something different. Something the Leauge did a long time ago." The eight teens (Including Roy and Zatanna.) grew intrusted, leaning forward in their sitting position on the floor. "You haven't been working well lately, and are fighting among yourselves." She turned to the two best friends, who had switched a cape for goggles. "Even KidFlash and Robin had have been having problems."

"Look," Kid said, straining the yellow and black cape. "We're best friends. We sometimes fight. But we love each other more than how far Artemis has her bow stuck up her ass." He finished with a smirk, earning a few chuckles from the group.

"Why you little-!" Kaldur held the archer back. "Let go of me you water freak!"

"Artemis calm yourself." The blond said strictly.

"I don't have to take orders from a you!" Artemis sneered. "Your not even human, you don't belong on land-"

"Shut up!" M'gann yelled. Zatanna grabbed the green girl's hand. Anger and vile dripping from her mouth in a growl ment to be hurd.

"Don't tell her to shut up, bitch-"

"Stop fighting!" Robin barred his head in his knees.

"Rob," KidFlash lifted his besty's head to find them stained with tears. The speedeter then turned to yell at Miss Martian and Zatanna for scaring Robin, only to be yelled at himself by SuperBoy. At the same time, Artemis and Roy were cussing each other out, over the blond Atlantean.

"Oh, dear," Zatara whispered to BlackCanary. "It seems we have are work cut out for us."

"Are you sure you will be fine.- Being Zatanna's father and all." The woman knit her eyebrows.

"If ol' Bats- the most overprotective father on the planet would let Robin reveal his identity today, than I can do this with out interfering." They nodded once, before BlackCanary let out a short sonic cry. Needless to say, that got their attention.

"Now, if you all are through fighting,-" She ws cut off by Artemis.

"No, actually were not."

"Fine then let me refraze that." She spat back. "Sit down, and shut up!"

"Children, back to what we were telling you,-" This time it was Roy's turn to interrupted Zatara.

"What the hell you talking about 'child'?"

The magician gritted his teeth. His snapped his fingers and all eight supers were bound by thick rope and gagged. "Do. Not. interrupted." He snarled with an anger shown to little.

"Anyway," He said, snapping again so they were free. "We will be doing a series of exercises to help yo-"

"What like trust falls?" Artemis scoffed. "Come on." Without a word the magician snapped his fingers again and a red 'X' slapped on her face. The archer scratched at it and trying to talk, but it only came out as a low moan.

"We will be doing a series of exercises," He repeated. "to help you understand each other more."

"And though you might hate it, all of your mentors have agreed, and are making you do it. Including you Robin. Batman has agreed to letting your identity slip."

The Boy Wonder gulped. "No!" Wally said, standing up. "You guys can't know his identity!"

"Oh, like its a scerate that you know, he told you a long time ago right?" Roy gritted his teeth. Wally didn't say anything, only stood their protectively in front of his friend, not moving. "That's what I thought."

"Why?" BlackCanary asked. Zatara took off the 'X' so Artemis would participate. "Why are you angry that Robin only told Kid?" Roy rolled his eyes, not answering. She pursed her lips. "Any one else?" Her expression was soft, carrying, loving, and it made Artemis sick.

"I'll tell you why!" She yelled. "Because were not fucking good enough! We all got problems 'sept these bastards. Their perfect! Not goddamed us!" Zatanna founded. She hated seeing Artemis mad. It wasn't fair. Not fare she was so angry. Or that she was so mean. Zatanna knew she was better than this. She loved Arty and it broke her heart. Yeah, she loved her, but she could never say that out loud.

Zatanna hesitated, pushing another thought to the back of her head, before agreeing with Artemis. "... she's right." The young magician faked a scowled. "Were not good enough for them."

"Zatanna, what were you going to say?" Asked the older woman.

"N-nothing..."

"Zatanna," BlackCanary said quietly. "Nothing you say will be held against you," The girl shook her head 'no'."... please?"

"She said NO!" Artemis yelled.

BlackCanary sighed. "Okay... who would like to be the first? Hum? Like it or not, we are looking at your memory. So every one can understand each other's past, and know each other's pain, and each other's joys. It will being up a lot of supressed sadness, but it will be worth it in the end... who would like to go first?"

Silene.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Zatara?" He nodded at in a puff of pink smoke an empty glass bottle apared. He handed it to the blond. "Who ever it lands on goes first."

It wouldn't stop. The walls held their breath, as the hollow sound of the glass spinning filled them. Faster and faster it went... until, it stopped.

Zatara nodded. "Into Wally's mind we go," A flash of white light engulfed the room, as a high-pitched ringing did too. When the air stilled, and their eyes readjusted, they were in a lab. complete with test-tubes and toxic warnings.

"Were are we?" Robin f.

"In Uncle Barry's lab." Wally muttered. Then he turned to Zatara. "Why are we here?"

"When in a person's mind, their er, screen-saver, is of a place special to them. Someplace that makes them happy, or good."

"Why is this place special to you, Wally?" BlackCanary asked.

"It... its where I got my powers. Where I became a speedster and **joined** Uncle Barry and Grandpa Gordon... Where I became free..."

"Free?" Robin asked, taking his friend's hand. Only to be answered by Wally breaking the touch.

Zatara nodded. "In this place- mostly because its your own mind- Wally has power over most every thing. But I, have power over Wally." The man looked up. "Dal-ahm. Vex-o, mama-noo!" The door in the middle of the wall shuddered. He walked over and opened it. Where the next room should be was a white light. He nodded. "After you,"

**(R&R plz & thx)**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a little lump in the small bed. Gentle, steady breaths lifting the Batman and Flash blanket. The room was small, but homey. With crayon drawings and racecars and and legos lettering the floor. It was the perfect seen. Warm, loving. It made everyone smile. But for some only on the inside.

Wally chuckled. "I loved Batman when I was little. Uncle Barry was a little more than betaded. But I also thought The Flash was cool because he loved to smile. So, Uncle Barry made me the blanket..."

They all stood in a nice, silent moment, watching the little boy sleep. Until a door slammed. And there were loud boots on the creaking stairs. And they came down the hall. Little Wally stirred in his sleep, while the other murmured with large eyes.

"No, no,no, no,no..." He turned to BlackCanary. "Please, no!" But it was inevitable. The bed room door swung open, making everyone flinch. The man was an average hight, but must have seemed huge to the child.

"Wal-lly," The man slurred, pulling the boy up by his hair so the were face-to-face, little feet dangling an inch above the matres. "You know wh-at?" He growled. "Y-your a terrible son!" The team stood quietly watching as little Wally whimpered and grabbed at his hair.

"D-daddy!" He cried, tears streaming down his face. "Dad-dy, s-stop!" The older man through him back down, where the to-be speedster curled up and sobbed.

"What d-do you have to say for your self, hum?" Wally sniffed. "Well!? You useless little bastared!" He razed his hand to the toddler. But his hand was cought by a person no one saw enter the room. "Wh-"

"Rudy, please!" The woman sobbed. "Please!" She had suxseded in stopping the fist from hitting Wally, but it landed on the side of her head instead.

"Mommy..." The little boy blubbered.

"See what you made me do!?" His father yelled. "You hurt you mother! We hate you!" His fist razed again, but this time, there was no one to stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

Zatara snapped his fingers. And it all into the lab. Wally was sobbing. His insides hurt to remember. All his old scars burning at the thought. Robin placed a hand on his best friend. "Wall," Robin wiped his own cheek, which was stained with tears. He had never know. No one had. No one had even guessed.

Zatara snapped his fingers and a ring of chairs appeared. Everyone sat.

"Wally," BlackCanary started.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted, barring his face in his hands. "I'm- I'm so sorry!" He continued his unattractive sobs, rocking back and forth. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I- I..." They waited for him. They waited until he was for sniffles or whispers.

"Wally," BlackCanary said softly. "Can you explain to us what happened?" He shook his head. "Why?"

"He said he'll k-kill Mom if I do." Wally's hushed. "I-i love them, so much..." The group was stunned that he said 'them' as in mother and father and not just 'her'.

"Do you love you dad?" SuperBoy asked, frowning. Wally whimpered, but then nodded. "Why?"

"... H-he's my dad... how could I not?"

"Because he does that!" Robin yelled histaricly. "KF! Why didn't you tell me! Your my best friend, I told you my past even though Batman forbid it!"

"But that just it Rob! Your past! My Father is still out there! With my mom! And she won't leave him! I don't want to either, but-" Wally bit his lip. "Nevermind..."

"Let's continue." Zatara said, snapping his fingers. And they dissapered into the next room.

* * *

The room was quite. Wally sat in the same bed room as before, except it was furnished for an teen. He was doing something. Hidden from sight, behind his bed. He reached under his bed and came out with a box of makeup. No sparkles or lipstick, just powder and foundation. Then he looked up. All around his face were welts and open cuts. He had a black eye much bigger than if it had only been one hit. His lip was cut in several places. And he was crying. He grabbed the box and went to the bathroom. He began to take of his closes. As his hands went to his fly, he stared at something out of the corner of his eye.

His razor.

After a minute he shook his head and turned away. The team exhaled as Wally wouldn't do that to himself. Wally turned on the bath. He undressed and slipped in. Then he started to cry. He sobbed and pleaded for forgiveness. Once in awhile he would mumble someone's name. 'Robin', 'Uncle Barry', 'Baby Bird'- also Robin, and then his team. He even said Atremis's name.

Wally just lay in the tub for a long while, and just as the team was about to leave, the herd those failure footsteps. But this teen Wally didn't try to move, but he must have herd it. He just laid there. And when door burst open- he was so zoned out- he didn't even flinch.

Wally's father grabbed him by the neck and smashed his already broken body on the tiled wall. Over and over and over again punches were thrown and Wally did nothing to protect himself. The speedster was cussed at, yelled at and he just took it.

"You fucking pussy," Rudy West said, looking at the box of makeup. "My son doesnt wear fucking makeup." He kicked to boy in the gut. Wally rolled over like a rag doll, bleeding from many wounds. "Your the reason our mother left!" Another kick. "You should be dead, you worthless piece of shit." With one more kick he was gone.

Robin sobbed into BlackCanary's chest. His best friend. His best friend had to endure this? And he couldn't didn't see?

They watched as wally's discarded jeans buzzed. Wally got up and walked over to them. He coughed a little, sit some blood in the sink, then smiled at him self in the mirror. He touched the phone.

"Wal-man," His voice so happy and cheerful, completely different from the seen that just played out. "Hey Rob!" He gushed. "No, I can talk."

Zatara snapped his fingers.


	4. Not a chapter

**Hi! So... running out on ideas. If you could help, I need some emotional chiz for Wally. Oh! And if you want* you can check out my other stories: The Little Atlantean, and Bound to happen. If you have a prompt, I would love it.**

**To all my lovelys,**

**-KittyandSteve17**

***What I mean is 'Do it.'.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I was so close!" The Boy Wonder sobbed. "I-I could have stopped it, b-but I didn't-"

"Shut up!" Wally –who hadn't said a word since they got back–looked about ready to snap. "You have no fucking idea what your talking about!"

"I'm your best friend-" BlackCanary wiped Robin's runny nose.

"Shut up!" The redhead held his ears. "... please, just- ...stop."

BlackCanary bit her lip. "Roy, how do you feel about this?"

"About what I just saw?!" He yelled. "That fucking bastard hurts my-"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Wally screamed. "You don't know him! He only did that because mom left. He's a good person," Wally's voice soffened into a quite plee. "-he just... doesn't do good things..." He looked down.

"Wally, he hurt you, he isn't good-"

"He's my father!" The pure rage in his voice, matching that of Roy's.

"But he-" Roy huffs, unable to compose a sentence. "Err!" Every one was quite for a long while.

"She didn't even come back for me." Wally whimpered, looking at the floor. He took an unsteady breath. "She just... left."

Robin blinked, and gripped his friend's arm. "Who?"

"She j-just left... like I didn't matter..." Wally whispered, not acknowledging The Boy Wonder. "Just left me to take care of him... why?" He looked at BlackCanary with pleading eyes. "Why?!" He shook his head. "Didn't she care about me?"

"...You're talking about your mother right?" Kaldur asked, head down. Wally sniffed in an answer. "You should just do what he says. Then he won't be mad. No one will have a reason to be angry at you..."

"Just do what he says?..." The group flinched at how low his voice was. "So... Kal..." Wally hissed. "I should die, because I'm a fag?"

The Atlantian's eyes widened. "N-no, that's no what I meant-"

"Or was it that I should kill my self, because he prefers that over killing me himself. Not as fun, but at least he wouldn't go to jail for murdering me? Is that that what you meant? Hum?" Kaldur frowned at Wally's hysterics.

"No, my friend," The blonde's voice was steady, trying desperately to soothe the teen. "What I mean is, do what your told, do not disappoint..." His voice softened. "-be perfect, and no one will hate you-"

"Well that's easy for you to say," Artemis snapped. "You're perfect."

"Because I have to be!" He yelled back in a tone fiercer than usual calm, thoughtful one. Then he blinked as if coming out of a trance. "... I-I'm sorry, I did not mean for such an outburst. I apologize..." Kaldur hung his head.

"What? Too good to argue with us?" The blonde archer hissed.

"Yeah," Zantanna folded her arms over her chest. "Too good?"

"No I-"

"Leave him alone you little flat-chested, wannabe, bitch!" Roy yelled back.

BlackCanary touched Zatara's hand as he gritted his teeth. "Okay, let's all calm down." The team, sighed, brushed their fingers through their hair, and tried to calm themselves. BlackCanary sighed. "We'll go in a circle, everyone will get a chance to talk. No one will interrupt. Aright?" The team murmured in agreement. "Kaldur, let's start with you."

The blonde's lip quivered. "I- all I meant was that you should do every thing in you power to be perfect, so you don't get hurt again." His voice a little whiny, but worried and maybe frantic. "Please, my friend, if pains me to see you hurt in such a way. All I meant was," Kaldur gulped, he regained his usual monotone, and sat up a little, as if he had a change of heart. "Stop giving him reasons to do this, and start showing him you exceed his idea of you, which makes him do this." Artemis rolled her eyes, and a moment later, Zantanna scoffed.

"All right, I had enough!" Roy yells, standing up. He pointed a finger at Zantanna. "Its bad enough we have Artemis, who's a bitch,"

"Hey!" The so-called bitch snarled.

"-but why the fuck are you coping her? Huh?!"

Tears welled in Zantanna's eyes. "No-I, I-"

"Huh?!" Roy yelled, not giving her a chance to speak. Kaldur looked at his friend in shock. The blond touched Roy's arm, his eyes pleading for the other to stop. Roy turned back to Zantanna. With one last- "Bitch." he was done. When Kaldur's hand was removed, the red-head's flesh tingled. Not in a bad way, but Roy couldn't place the emotion. Like he wanted to run away, throw up, the walk around with a huge-ass grin. Roy sighed; it was a weird feeling. When he tried too hard to figure it out he just got angry. Most of the time he thought of it might be a bad feeling. When he gets really angry he feels bile churning around in his stomach, which was similar to the empty gyrating in the pit of his stomach now. But he didn't hate Kal. Really, he was the only thing anchoring him to to his life. Leaving him to wonder why he was feeling like this.

"Please, friends. Forgive Roy for his outburst. He was only trying to defend me." Kaldur said.

"Why do you need protecting!?" Artemis nearly screeched. "Why are you so special? You two are so chummy, but here I am with no one to be there for me!" At this Zantanna looked any were else but the archer. It seemed that only Zatara saw her bat away what looked to be a tear yet to fall. "Not that I have a best friend!-" The dark-haired girl's chest heaved. "- So I guess I'm just the bitch if the group no one wants around?!-"

"Shut up!" Rage flaring in the young magician's eyes. "Oh course you have friends! Artemis! I'm your best friend!" She franticly gestured to herself. "But I guess your too stubborn and pig-headed to realize that!" Hot tear spilled from her eyes. "And- and all I try do is be here for you, and be your friend but you make it _so_ hard just complain, and complain! Mostly about how, no one likes, you or is there for you- well no fucking wonder! You mean, and coarse, and the only thing that spills from your crude mouth are insults and repining! But, no matter how observant you are of every one else's tiresome of your constant bickering, you some how, manage to completely overlook the fact that I'm always right beside you, sticking up for you, _ never_ pointing out your wrongs.-"

"Then why the fuck do you do it?! If its such an inconvenience?" Artemis spat out the words.

"Because!-" Zantanna stopped, nit saying her first instinct was. Insted, spoke in a calmer, yet sadder tone. "Because I'm your best friend."

"I don't need you pity."

"And you don't have it." The dark haired girl shot back, making Artemis scowl. "All I want is to be happy, and for you to be less angry." The blond didn't say anything so Zantanna continued. "Please..." Nothing.

Artemis just turned her head, not looking her friend in the eye. It wasn't fair. Why was Zantanna ganging up on her? They were friends; friends don't act like this to each other. And why wasn't any one sticking up for her? They were just sitting there, watching. If Wally did this to Robin, every one would be comforting The Boy Wonder and shunning The Scarlet Speedster Jr. Yet, no one moved an inch to help Artemis. And she wasn't going to cry. Not now. Not in front of them. Not in front of Zantanna. She would never see her cry.

"Artemis." Zantanna whispered, nit bothering to whip the tears from her face. "Say something... please."

Every one was silent, waiting for Artemis, the blond archer who never showed efection, toward anyone, to say sorry, and console her best friend. But that's not what they got.

"I have nothing to say to you." Zantanna searched those pale, yet raw blue eyes, hoping to see any sign of apology, but finding none.

Zantanna nodded, but said nothing. Her sholder was met with a warm hand. She looked up at BlackCanary, the older woman telling her it was okay, with only a short smile. Artemis noticed ever one looking at Zantanna with concern, but not even glancing at her. No one cared. No one even cared enough to taunt her, or yell at her. Anything so she wasn't sitting her alone. Good. Who fucking needs them, anyway?

"We are all sleepy, let's go back to the cave and rest. We will continue in the morning." With a snap of fingers and a blast of light, they were back at home-sweat-home. "Eat, sleep, and don't hesitate to come look for me, if you need to talk. I'll be sleeping here tonight." And with that, every one left the room, not looking forward to the days to come. Each person fretting the what will happen when their turn comes.


End file.
